Wish is coming true
by LoveIsAllAroundYou
Summary: She is going 8th grade and she loves someone she is supost to hate more than anything. What happens when she does something that could of cost her her life,only cause of his words. -Troyella- I own nothing but the idea of the story


Wish is coming true

It's the end of skiing vacation for Junior high schoolers and all students are back to school again. Their school starts at 10 am but some of the students came an hour before so they can talk about their vacations. Let's see how Vanessa named girl first school day is going to go.

Vanessa walked in the school one of the side doors, like she always did. She and her friends always met there, every single day and she was excited to see all her friends for a long time. Inside was a circle table where she and her friends always sit talking and her friends were sitting already on their sits. She smiled as she walked in and said everybody 'hi' before taking jacket off and sitting with them.

"Hey Vanessa." Said one of Vanessa's best friend Monique as Vanessa sat down beside her. "How was your vacation?" She asked with a smile.

"Good I guess, I just missed someone, is he here yet?" I answered and asked from Monique hoping the best.

"Well I saw when he came in but he must of went into the bathroom, I guess." Monique answered to me. "Don't worry, he'll be right back." My friend said and giggled.

"So your still liking him? How long are you going to keep that up. He doesn't even know the truth that you like him." Said my other best friend other side beside me where she sit down a while ago.

"Ashley, you know the thing why I can't tell him the truth. He hates me more than hell." I said sadly. "It's unfair that you can be same class as him and he doesn't even talk to me, only if he have to."

"I'm sure he will forget the past soon, I promise." Said Monique to me with a smile.

"Hey girls. Did you have a good vacation?" Asked one of my bestfriends who just walked and sit beside Monique. Corbin have a huge crush on Monique but Monique is so blind cause she likes him too.

"Yeah." All of us girls said at the same time to him.

"Look who is coming." Whispered Ashley to me as I talked to Corbin. As I turned to the hallway I saw Zac walking over. I was happy cause he had to sit beside me cause other chairs were other side of the room where some guys talked with each others and only empty place was beside me.

"Hey girls, what you did on your vacation?" He said and then looked for an empty chair and saw one beside me.

"Hey man, sit down and chat cause we have a lot to catch up." Said Corbin to him.

"I think I am going to stand, you know I would never sit beside her." He said pointing me.

"Why not, Vanessa is just a girl like Ashley and Monique." Said Corbin little confused.

"Yeah except I hate her more than anything and we all know why, don't we." Zac said with annoyed face and glancing at me meaningly.

I got really angry and upset about that as I stood up and faced him. "You know what? I'll leave and let you chat if it's that bad to sit beside me or anything. I don't even know why I care what you say about me but your the one who has a really problem to get over the past. I am trying to forget past but you always remind me and thats why I can't ever forget why I hate you so much." I said and I saw he looked at me shocked and little scared when I walked outside only wearing a t-shirt, jeans and shoes.

"I better g-" Monique started but get interrupted.

"I go after her." Said Corbin standing up and walking outside, before going putting on his jacked and he took my jacket in his arms too.

Corbin soon find me sitting on the snow, behind a tree where nobody couldn't see me cause the snow was almost all around me like a wall. "Whats wrong Vanessa?" He asked as he walked over to me and placed jacked on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I said angry as I cried and throw my jacked in the snow.

"Vanessa I wanna help you, whats really wrong?" he asked as hugging me and trying to keep me warm.

"Corbin I'll tell you later but can you leave me alone for a while." I asked him and he understood I needed time.

"Sure." he said giving me his jacked and tooking my jacked as he went inside.

I soon after seeing he was inside took the jacked off and placed it beside me as I just sit there alone with nobody noticing me.

**2 hours later. At the lunch break.**

"Monique" Said one of my really good friend Mary-Anne as she runned over to Monique.

"Umm, hey MA." Said Monique confused cause usually my classmates don't talk with Monique, Ashley or anybody who were in 8 D-class.

"Have you seen Vanessa. Before school she said she was coming but she wasn't in our first classes and she doesn't answer her phone."

"Oh no, that can't be possible." Monique said running over to others with Mary-Anne running behind her.

"Whats wrong Mo?" Asked Zac confused as Monique runned over to them and catched her breath and was suprised to see Mary-Anne running after her and stopping beside Monique. "MA, what are you doing here?" He knew Mary-Anne because MA had dated with his good friend Joel who was 8 E-class.

"Where did you see Vanessa last time Corbin?" Monique asked seriously.

"When she was standing by the the tree, behind the big snow wall, why?" He asked curiously.

"I hope I'm wrong." Monique said running over where Corbin said her to be seen last time as MA, Corbin, Valter, Joe, Ashley, Erica, Santra, Joona, Paula, Pipsa, Corbin, Joose and Nora followed her. Monique was really sad and angry when she saw me in the snow unconcious and she went down beside me and lifted me on her lap.

"Oh my god, call an ambulance now." Said and yelled Ashley and Erica shocked.

**4 days later.**

I woke up yesterday and my mother said I've been sleeping 3 days. I still feel little sore but I'm better. I remember exactly what happened and I'm kind of sad that I survived, I feel like I wish I would die.

**11 days later**

All my friends have been here all days so I'm kind of tired all the time and everyone have been asking why I did what I did. I haven't told them and I'm sure they wouldn't understand me if I would told them the truth. Well in the school Ashley, Erica or Monique are not talking to Zac and I'm suprised that he hasn't get why yet but hopefully it stays that way. I really don't want him to know the truth, well maybe if I could be sure he feels the same way but in the other way I'd never take the risk. It's now tueday 13.55 and it's time for my friends deep choosed subjects (_what is a subject that lasts for an half an year and then ends._) but luckily I have it on the spring. Well I'm kind of depressed cause I like my friends being here with me and telling all the gossip in school but I have to wait 2 hours till their coming. My mom, sister and 2 brothers are on a trip in Helsinki to see my dad. I was kind of sad about that cause I couldn't go with them but theres definately good sides too. I have nobody I can't take talking me about stupid things and everything. The clock is ticking really slow, it's now 13.58 and I am honestly really bored but at least I got this laptop I can play in internet but I've already played all possible games about thousand times. Oh how I wish I would have someone to talk to here at the moment. Ashley would be my first option cause she is the only one who can take my talking about Zac all days long and I'm really gratefull to have a friend like her in my life. Well at least she is coming in.... about 1 hour and 54 minutes + the way here. I've been reading alot while being here. I told my mom to bring me some of my books and she also bought me some new books which I'm really happy for. My favorite book right now is pride and prejudice what I've loved since 6th grade. Oh yeah I almost forgot that Ashley promised to bring my homeworks for me though we're different grades and I can't even imagine how hurry she have been today to ask every single teacher what I have for homework, god I'm really bored cause I'm thinking about school.... Oh I better come out of my thoughts or my doctor thinks again I'm trying to found a way to kill myself. She is so suspicious about everything. Hey wait a minute, that can't be my doctor cause she haven't start calling my name out loud and ask how am I... I wonder who is it. I can hear the steps coming closer slowly, really slowly actually. Few more steps and I can see the person, why can't that corner turn to invisible. What the heck, am I dreaming or what, this is creepy if something is.

"Ummm, hey." Said a tall figure as I stared the figure really shocked.

"And what does Mr. I'm-so-perfect want this time?" I tried to said as rude voice as I could.

"I am trying to be caring but like you would care anyway." He said back at me his annoyed voice.

"Your doing that only cause girls won't talk to you." I said knowing exactly hitting perfectly.

"Maybe but I also wanna know why are they telling it was all my fault." He said sitting on a hospital bed other side of the room where Ashley had slept on weekend not wanting me to be alone all days.

"you should know why I said that, you know I have a reason to. Not a proper one but a reason still." I said rudely.

"And what is that cause I don't know really." he said little confused.

"You better think that on your way home and making it quiker you can just leave right away." I said with a fake smile, pointing the door.

"Anyway Ashley said she had to go on a practice and she can't bring your homeworks and I said I was gonna come here so I could drop your books on a same trip." He said opening his school bag and taking 4 books from there and then walking to me and placing them on my lap and taking a book from his hands and opening it. "Alright, so your teacher said that you have to do these practices for friday." He said pointing a full page of my Finnish book 'Tule mukaan!. "And then your history teacher told to read this chapter and make practices for the chapter for friday also." He taking my history book and showing the pages. "And then your chemistry teacher put you some things on this paper." He said opening her chemistry book and showing me a paper full of text what got me crazy.

"Look I know thats for friday too but why does they give me this much this hard homeworks. I just can't take it alright. Can't you just tell them that I didn't let you in and that way around." I said furstated and getting really pissed for the bin of homeworks.

"Sorry but I can't do that." He said smiling cause of my pain as he took my maths book and opened it to reveal something what made me feel so so sick. "Your math teacher told you to do these two pages and this paper till thursday." he said as he placed it open on my lap, thinking I'd start to make them right away, and of course he give me my penal with his smile I could melt as he went back to the other bed.

"I hate you, I hate you so much right now. Just get out before I get up and slap you on the face so hard that you start crying for your life." I theathened to him but he just laid down on the bed and laughed.

"I cant leave cause the math teacher told Ashley to stay here helping you cause he knew you wouldn't know how to count anything."

"Yea right. Well you can leave because I really do know how to count these, the teacher just simply hates me." I said, lying to him.

"Sure, whatever." he said taking his biology book and starting to read it but I see he watches me in the corner of his eye and I'm not going to let him with this. I'm not going to get under his feet anymore. Not ever again. Ummm.... Yeah I'm out of these pratices here. This is like chinese to me. I don't understand a single bit. (No offence) Gosh, it's been 10 minutes and I haven't get anything on the paper but cause that jerk is watching me I pretend I know the things.

"I'm ready with this paper." I say and put it on the table beside me.

"Let me see it." he says as he stands up and walks over to me.

"No." I quikly say to him and take the paper in my hands. I wasn't expecting him to want to see the paper.

"Come on... I just check if everythings right." He says trying to get me accept.

"No, I don't need you to check them out cause I know they are right." I said trying to get him convinced.

"Yea, well then you can at least show the paper to me quikly." He said like reading my mind and knowing I have no clue of math and the worst part of that whole thing is that he is 100% right.

"I am not going to show you what I have done and I know you don't even really care." I said.

"maybe I don't but I can ask the doctor to come and order you to show them to me." He said already walking to the door.

"Fine, you won again." I said throwing the paper to where he was walking as he stopped and picked it up on the floor where it had landed a seconds before.

"You haven't put anything on this paper." He looked at me confused.

"Zac I'm not like you. I don't know anything about anything, I just pretend cause I don't want you to say something bad about how horrible I am what comes to school. In french classes I try so much to be a smart so you wouldn't still think I suck more than before." I say desperately and tears filling my eyes. Not daring to answer when his eyes searched for mines.

He walked over the right side of my bed and sit down on a chair as he placed the paper on my lap." I never meant to hurt you like you probably feel but I just wanted to be good at something. I was trying to be good at many things so I could get easily friends but I guess I went a little over the edge and thats why we became enemies." He said regretting voice.

"Zac, you were good at everything possible. You got an A from almost everything and you were good at playing football and every possible sport. You are the most talented guy in the world and thats not even all. How can you think you won't get any friends or anything. Your so much higher than any other guy." I say to him really suprised.

"What, are you sure you aren't under medical control right now? You've hated me more than anything ever and now your suddenly saying I am perfect and even more?" He says really suprised.

"Well you are and unfortunately I am not." I say not looking him in the eyes and trying get the paper.

"Do you need help with that?" He asks me after looking me few minutes looking desperately the paper.

"I... I probably get this in a second." I said not wanting him to help me.

"I know you don't want me to help you but just let me, okay?" He said his 'oh so sweet voice' I wanna hear all day long.

"Alright then." I say kind of happy as I accidently smile to him a little and then quikly turning to the paper.

"So you see this. This is going to be the first but you have to put in front of it two numbers. And those numbers you found when you-" He started to explain.

Oh god how am I supost to listen to him. His hand is traveling over the numbers and he is talking his so lovely voice. Really I mean he is perfect in every single way and I don't even know how can he think that I could be able to listen what he talks when I can hear his lovely voice and hand on the paper what is on my lap. I really hope that I could tell him how I feel but I'm not going to, not before I get to know what he thinks about me.

"Vanessa, are you concentrading at all?" He asked me as I dropped on this world again cause he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What? Uh, yeah, sure. What did you asked?" I said really confused and embrassed.

"What were you thinking? What could be more important then this paper I'm trying to explain to you." He asked me.

"If you only would know." I say more myself than him.

"Who, are you talking about me? What should I know?" He asked really confused.

"You should know that I've always-. I, it's nothing." I say being shocked and quikly climbing a smile on my face, not looking him in the eyes at any time.

"What? I know you were going to say something about me but why don't you tell me, why?" he asked confused, little hurt face.

"Because it's something I sweared not to tell you. Well kind of but anyway." I say and stare the paper like wishing it fill itself.

"Huh? What could be like you would swear not to tell me cause you've always told me the truth no matter do I want to hear it or not?!" He said probably trying to get me tell him but I'm never going to tell him the truth and end of the story.

"Well, just believe it's something you really don't wanna hear. But it's nothing like I woud of told you nerd or jerk or anything bad name." I said not wanting him to think that I still was insulting him. Well I am some of my friends but it's not like I would really mean that.

"Umm, you never told me that exactly anything. I think theres something big your hiding from me." he said.

"Believe, it's huge. Theres just that I can't tell it to you, i've tried over 4 years and I have never could of done that. It's too personal for me to say it to you." I said kind of regretting it and hoping he wouldn't of get what it was what I was hiding from him.

"4 years? Too personal? Something is really wrong. Just tell me what is it and you could stop that your 4 year pain or whatever." He said being really curious to know the truth.

"No Zac, don't ask me to tell it to you. It would make you just run away from this room and you would avoid me rest of your life. I am really meaning what I said." I said to him as I took my Finnish book.

"Just tell it to me, it doesn't matter how you tell it to me, just tell. Thats enough for me." He said kind of desperately.

"Okay, if I can tell it to you how ever I want to.... 'minä rakastan sinua'" I said in Finnish. _(It means same as 'I love you')_

"What?" he asked confused and suprised.

"It's Finnish." I said as I opened my book to the homework page.

"Yeah, I know but what did you say?" he asked being curious.

"I said minä rakastan sinua." I answered him again, knowing he didn't know what it meaned.

"What? You love me? Where does that come from?" he said shocked.

"What? How did you knew?" I said not looking at him and blushing and embrassing, also regretting hugely.

"I took Finnish my optional subject in first grade." He said shaking his head slightly.

"I thought you didn't knew what I said and it would be better if you wouldn't knew everything and every single language as I do."

"Come on, you should know the truth is the only and the best option in every single situation." he said trying to found my eyes.

"Or maybe your just trying to convince me that you know but really you just know a few words in Finnish and that is the one." I said trying to figure that he really wouldn't study Finnish.

"So you want a example, well I'll give you one. Mikä saa sinut sanomaan jotain tuollaista, jos me ollaan koko ajan ku minä olen asunut täällä niin haukuttu toisiamme ja oltu toistemme kurkuissa kiinni. Sie viimeksi sanoit että sie inhosit minua ja nyt sie sanotkin että sie olet rakastanut minua 4 vuotta kertomatta mulle siitä." he said. _(What makes you say something like that cause the time I've lived here we have been on each others throaths and argue with each others. Now you just say that you have loved me 4 years without telling me about it.)_

"Maybe because I'm being so unsure about everything, mostly about that you would ever feel the same. I didn't ment to tell it to you now or never. But for your damn bad luck it's not possible. All these years i've wanted to tell you the truth but I never had the guts to. I tried to let go of you but I couldn't and it's killing me because I have no clue why. I tried many times to ignore you but in French class only thing I could do was stare at you. You know how hard it was to see you talking to Ilona in French class when we were supost to read the big test. I wanted to start shouting around and kicking and let out the anger inside of me. Now smart guy, do you know why I did all this, why they think I'm crazy and their watching after me. If you don't, it was all because of you. You always said to me mean things and you have no idea how much they hurt me inside. It was like my heart was breaking into so much peaces that you can't even count them. So you better-" I said coudn't be able to keep going cause my pulls was so high and I was gasping a breath so badly.

"Relax Vanessa and lay down." he said softly pulling me down so my back was on the bed (It was set to half sitting position). Then he took a air mask and put it on. I could take breath easier by every second after he did all that and maybe it helped a little bit when his hand was stroking my upper hair, trying to make me calm down. After a while my pulls came down to normal as I took the mask away and put it on the right place and sit back up. Taking my pen in my hand I started to make my Finnish excersices what were really easy cause my dad is living in Finland.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked kind of worried tone as I sat up.

"yeah, I think I just got a little too far over the edge." I said concentrading my homeworks.

"yea." He then stood up and walked to the other bed, starting to read again.

I did my Finnish homeworks pretty quikly and then I looked what he was doing. Well he was still reading of course. I stared at him as un noticed as I could and after a while I let out a sigh and took my chemistry book, starting to do homeworks again.

**2 hours later. It was 16.00 pm.**

"I'm done with everything else but math. I also did some homeworks that came few days before and I hoped you could take them to my teachers maybe." I asked after a really long silence, we had been quiet about 2 hours.

"Sure, so what subjects you have tomorrow. I can took those books you have class tomorrow." he said sitting up.

"I have Svenska, English, healthy studies, Finnish and French, like you know." I said as I took the books on my lap. "Oh and I would be graceful if you could put what we learning in French class, so I know what I have to catch up.

"Alright, so thats everything. Oh and can I borrow your schoolbag cause those books don't fit in mine's." He asked standing up and walking over.

"Sure." I said as he put my bag on the bed and opened it and found a pink notebook. "That you can't touch." I said quikly taking it away from him, just in case and putting it under my pillow.

"What was that, a diary where you write everything about your embrassing things and crushes and things what are important to you?" he asked being curious, maybe even too much for my liking.

"Kind of but diary sounds a kiddy so I call it actually a journal. It doesn't sound so girly and kiddy.." I say him, not wanting to stop talking to him.

He put my books into my bag and took it and put it beside his bag, then coming back and sitting on my bed. I am short so there was space on the feet side so he sit there. "So how about the math, do you understand anything about it?" he asked.

"kind of, it's like 'cosi cosi'" I said to him as I looked him in the eyes. I hope my eyes didn't sparkle too much so he would notice.

"I'm afraid I have to stay here still another hour cause my mom gets out of work at 5 and klock is only 4. 13 pm." he said.

"Okay, you wanna go for a walk? The doctors don't let me walk without a company." I said or asked cause I really wanted to walk.

"Thats okay, lets go." He said standing up, taking my hospital coat as I get out of the bed. I then took it and put it on as we then left the room.

We walked around, we went up the stairs and down the stairs into different departments and then I saw a canteen. "Zac, you wanna go get something in the canteen?" I asked him with a smile.

"Alright." He said as we walked there. We both ordered a chocolate ice creams in a cup and we goed sitting, waiting them to come.

"Thanks for walking with me around. You don't know how boring it is just be in your room, not leaving anywhere and not getting out of that room." I thanked him with pure honesty.

"I can imagine, it's really nothing." he answered with a bit on coldness in his voice, it started to worry me, a lot actually.

The old waiter lady came to us with our ice creams and she placed them in front of us. "Oh Vanessa, you mother told me what happened and I was so worried. It's good to see you here doing so well already." She said.

"Thanks Sierra, it's been long time,huh. Over a year. I hope we'll see you later so we can talk some much." I said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, yeah. I have some work to do. See you later hunny bunny." She said before she left.

I started to giggle at the nickname she still remembered. That was my grandma's neighbor. I heard Zac unfailing a little to keep his laughter. "She was my grandma's and grandpa's neighbor for a really long time." I explained knowing what he wanted to know.

"Why did you say she 'was'?" He asked.

Why did he asked that, oh yeah I almost forgot, he notices everything. "Well... Kind of... My grandma died in january and my grandpa on march." I said to him, little hesitating.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must of been hard to you, I remember how your grandma or grandpa waited sometimes your school to end. It seemed like you were really close to them." He said to me, trying to comfort.

"Yeah I was, but one thing I learned from their dead, well two things actually." I said as I ate some ice cream.

"And what are them?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of mines.

"That people die and still they are in our hearts and it's never going to go away. The second thing is that that I know true love is existed cause my grandpa live only two months after my grandma died. I mean they loved each others since they were young and it was along their whole lifetime and they were so into each others that they couldn't live without the other." I said as a tear falled down my cheek and I smiled of the thought. I quikly wiped my tear and under my eyes as I blushed a little embrassed my sudden emotional.

**After eating the ice creams.**

"So how about heading back to my room, it's already 16.50 pm." I said as we both had ate our ice creams and between us was again an awkward silence.

"Alright." he said as he stood up with me and we walked out of the canteen.

We walked on the hallway and then we walked downstairs and we came department number 11. We walked through that and some other apartments and then we came to section 8 where we walked and we went into my room what was number 6. I took my jacket off and put it on it's place as I walked over to my bed. Zac walked to my bed and sit other side of the bed his feet hiting the floor as I sit my legs crossed.

"So, umm." I stuttered, couldn't be able to think what to talk about.

"So y-" he was about to say as his phone rang and he answered it. "Hey mom."..."Yeah."... "Alright, I'll be right there... um, love you too." He said on the phone as he stood up, taking my and his schoolbags.

"I'll guess you have to go." I said to him, little dispointed.

"Yeah." he said as he came over to me and kissed my cheek quikly and lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he quikly walked out of the room.

I stayed there shocked. 'I get over the edge when he kissed my cheek, he actually kissed my cheek and I didn't even dream about it. This is true, this is actually a real life. He also said that he will come see me tomorrow. What happened to him, or me. I so hope this isn't a dream.' I thought there for a few minutes but got back when I heard the door open, I knew really well what was coming.

"So Vanessa, who was that guy who visited." Asked nurse who was taking care of me and watching me. She is always smiling and talking so annoying fake cheering voice. I hated that nurse more than any other, my night nurse was really nice, she wasn't pretending all good and cheering. She was just curious and interested.

"He is a friend of mine. He just came here to give my homeworks." I said as I goed under my covers, placing my head on the pillow.

"Oh, alright. You and him looked like a young lovers." She said to me with her ear to ear smile.

"Yeah, right. We're just friends and it's good in that way, he is a really good friend." I say to her, trying to maske her leave.

"So what is his name?" She asked me.

"Thats really none of your business, he really doesn't like if I start gossiping about him. He is a good friend and he would get mad if I would tell about him some things he wouldn't want me to so I'm really not going to ruin our friendship." I said as I took my magazine and started to read it, ignoring my nurse.

"Alright, well I'll come to say good night before your night nurse comes." She said after a little while of silence and then she walked away from the room.

I gave out a sigh as I took deep breath and keeped just reading my magazine, knowing she would come in a minute back to check.

**The next day at 13.50.**

Alright, it's time to eat in 10 minutes and luckily I have today a new nurse watching after. She is really young and knows that I want some privacy. She also knocks everytime before coming in. I have studied math this morning really hard and I start to understand some things about it but not fully. I was thinking I would make my homeworks in the evening cause my so nice night nurse promised to take my math book into my school after she gets out of work on 7 am. Oh yeah, I am really hungry and that must be my food coming cause I heard a knock on my door. It must be my nurse.

"hey." I heard familiar voice just before stepping on my sight.

"hey, what are you doing here? I thought you just came yesterday cause Ashley couldn't come and you wanted to know why girls are so mad at you." I said being really suprised.

"Yeah I did and I also said I'll see you tomorrow, didn't I?" he said putting his bag on the same bed as day before and then walking with my bag over to my bed. He placed it on the bed and took out of my books. "Okay so your Swedish teacher said to do 'sidan 89,90,91,92, 100 and 101 for very next monday, so not next week monday but after that. Your english teacher said to excersice text for chapter 5 to 9 but nothing else. She puts on paper next homeworks and give it to me some day. Oh your healthy study teacher gave nothing to you. Your Finnish teacher asked excersice chapters to 7 to10 and do all you can in those chapters. And then our French teacher told to read chapter 4 and 5 and do all excersices, we did some of them on class and you also have to learn spur of the moment sayings, what means they are like short words.

"So are you in a hurry or do you have to wait your mother?" I asked him, hoping he would stay.

"When my mother gets out of her work but she said she have to do today some paper works so it takes her longer." he said.

"You mean these?" I said opening my French book and reading there words. "C'est la vie, Vive la France, Bienvenue, Bonvoyage, force majeure, femme fatale and Je t'aime?" I said blushing at the last word cause it meaned 'I love you'.

"Yeah, thats right and you already spell the exactly right, how come you can do that?" he asked suprised.

"I've watched movies and read these words in this book and looked how you are going to spell them." I said.

"I brought you something by the way and girls told me to give you something also." he said walking to his bag and taking lots of chocolate. Then he took a book out of his back, then walking over to me and sitting on a bench on my left side. "Alright, so girls told me to give you these though I don't know what are you going to do all these chocolates." He said giving many different kind of chocolates to her and then giving the book she left watching.

"Oh my god, I've wanted to read this book since forever. Thank you Zac." I said as I without thinking hugged him with a smile.

"Well cause I saw all these books in here, I thought you would like to read some and Ashley kind of told me you haven't read that book yet, so I bought it to you." He said with a shy smile.

"But Zac I promise to return this to you after I read this, I can't take this on my own and I am not accepting any words against." I said in a voice he wouldn't even dare to say a word against.

"Alright, fine." he said surrending under my words. "So have you been doing here anything interesting while I wasn't here?"

"Well I almost yelled to my annoying nurse who was way too curious about my things." I said to him as he smiled.

"Well if you used same voice as you did a second before she must of been afraid and she probably have write it down. Oh and I heard about the psychiatry thing." he said to me.

"oh." I said turning my head away from him.

"Don't worry, the old woman who put you into all this does that almost to everybody. Thats why I talked to my mom about it and she promised to change so she would be your psychiatry." he said to me his sweet voice.

"Really, you really did that for me?" I said suprised and happy as I turned to him with a smile.

"Well, yeah and I didn't want you to get anymore trouble cause the old woman is going to make it bigger and bigger until she ruins your life, she have done that before and the people were just normal like you. My mom has told me a lot of things about her." he said to me.

"In that case I owe you for my life." I said to him.

"Well I have one thing I want to ask you and I want you to say yes." he said to me kind of nervous.

"So tell me." I said to him being really curious to know.

"That I could come here watching you whenever I want to." He said not looking at me.

"of course you can come here whenever you want to. It's really nice to have some company in here too. Oh yeah and do you know if Ashley is coming over today?" I asked him

"She said she have a skiing camp so she can't come this week but she promised to come next monday right after school." he said.

"oh, alright. That must be why she didn't pick up her phone yesterday." I said kind of sad.

"I guess but it seems that you really wanted to talk to her. What was the thing you wanted to tell her, you know you can tell me."

"I know but it's more like girls thing. It's one of the things boys aren't allow to know." I said to him, getting him even more curious.

"Come on Vanessa, you know you can trust me." He said.

"Yeah I know I can but still I can't tell it to you." I said opening one of my chocolate bars and eating as I gave half of it to Zac.

"Thanks but at least tell me where do you need all that chocolate?" He asked knowing I wouldn't tell the thing before.

"Well, you know...." I got interrupted by him.

"Let me guess, it's one of those girls things too?" He said kind of sad and frustrated.

"Yeah but I would tell you, really I would if I could." I said to him nervous voice.

"I guess, I just don't get all these girls things. Where ever I go thats the usual explanation I get when I ask something. I hate those words so much that you can't even believe it." he said as he walked to his bag and sit on the bed and looking something from his bag.

"Zac, really I truly mean that I would tell you every single thing if I could." I said really meaning it.

"So then tell me, tell me now everything and I believe you. That girls things thing can't be that bad and I really wanna know whats going on in your head, just tell me the truth." He said as he walked over me and sit on the side of the bed, about around my stomach level.

"Alright, I'll tell you." I gave up as I losed our untold stare competition.

Then suddenly I heard a knock on my door and my nurse came in with my food. "Vanessa I'm sorry I'm little late with this food but the doctor told me to start giving you more and more food each time and I tried to make some food you liked." She said as she smiled to me and Zac and placed the food on my lap as I thanked her. I introduced Zac to her and she smiled knowing who he was and then she knew to walk out of the room not much after that.

"Why they are starting to give you more and more food? Why did she said that?." he asked confused.

"Well, when I came here they took my weight and it had dropped a lot from my last time and I am little under the line I should be and normal people should be." I said to him truthfully as I looked down sadly.

He took my hand in his what made our eyes to lock together. "You know you have to eat like normal and nobody or nothing shouldn't be able to change that." he said to me.

"I know but you know, when I was a kid and they took my weight and they said it was normal but I saw they face told the different. I just didn't want to see that face anymore." I said as I looked him in the eyes, my eyes holding back a tearwall.

"What has happened to that strong person who can take anything and shoot back badly so I almost losed everytime." he looked at me, seeing I was about to start crying.

"Theres never been one, it's more like acting. I just don't wanna get hurt you know, if I get hurt it takes me a long time to get over it." I said to him not being embrassed at all but talking all serious.

"I know the feeling too but it's time to eat now, before the food gets cold." he said to me.

"Yeah, your right." I said back I started to eat muched potatoes and meatballs. I really like eating them and it's good but beside me I had 2 breads with cheese and salad on it and I also had a salad cup with a class of milk. There was also an orange on the tray. I ate the warm food and one bread. "Do you want one bread? I can't manage anymore bread." I asked him.

"Alright though I took some food for myself, they are in my bag." he said as he started eating the bread.

I started eating my salad but I couldn't manage to eat all of it and I didn't even try to eat the orange. Half an hour later my nurse took my tray away.

"All this chocolate is for me. 'chocolate cures a heartbreake' is fitting saying for that and I wanted to talk to Ashley to tell her everything what had happened and that I could tell her how I feel right now." I said as a silent was going through us and anyway I had promise to tell him earlier.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." he said as he soon picked his head up to look at me little confused. "Why are you heartbroken? What way do you feel?" He asked me.

"You know, I've never tell this to any guy ever before but I get really depressed even a little things and this case it's bigger then I could of imagine. You got to know that I love you truly like I said yesterday and thats the reason I got so much chocolate and I wanted to talk to Ashley, she always cheers me up." I said honestly and sadly cause I know theres no way he would feel the same way as I do.

"But why, you don't know my feelings and what I've got to say to you. You just keep thinking the way you used to, like nothing has change." he said to me and that made me confused.

"What are you meaning then, I didn't get anything you just told me." I said really wanting to know.

"I thought that everybody would know and especially you should know that when I kissed you on the cheek yesterday, I really don't do that usually. I guess what I wanna say is that I love you too." he said to me and I get all shocked.

"Y-yo-you got to be kidding me, no no no no no, theres no way that a guy like you would ever like a girl like me, that doesn't make sense at all. You are acting, right?" I said really really freaked out cause I would never in the world believe that HE, I mean HE actually would feel the way I do feel for him.

"Do I look like I'm kidding. I am truly serious to you, though I always tried to deny it." he said to me.

"That isn't possible, I'm sure thats not the truth." I said really not believing him. I knew him pretty good and I'm sure thats not one of the things he should be. I've ever seen or heard him to confess something like that and I'm not even sure if he had dated before junior high school one of our class girl. But I know that he could get a much better girl than me, why would he ever choose me. I looked down, trying to calm myself down with taking deep breath. "Are you truly serious and sure that what your telling is true?" I asked, making sure.

"yes Vanessa, I am, I really am. I just tried to push away the thought but after ysterday I couldn't get you out of my mind, even my mom asked whats wrong and when I just muttered something out she somehow just asked if it was about a girl. She even knew that it was you. You could only imagine how awkward it was after that, I couldn't come out of my room until dinner." he said to me and I could hear pure honest in his voice.

I started giggling at the last parts of what he had said when I finally took the guts and looked up at him. Our eyes connected and there was no way I would be able to look away from his eyes.

Suddenly we heard phone ringing and it was his phone, he answered it. "Hey mom." He said after he saw a familiar ID. "Oh, I'm in her room right now, why?" "Oh, alright. You know the room right?" "Alright, I'll see you in a bit." "Bye." He said as he hung up the phone, putting it back to his pocket.

"So what did your mom wanted?" I asked being curious.

"Well, she said she is coming over right now cause she is now your phyciatry and she needs to make an analys of your 'situation'"

"Oh, well it's fine as long as your in same room." I said nervously and then thinking if I shoud of said that.

"Don't worry about her, she isn't that bad doctor or well I hope she isn't and I am going to be in this room with you whole time." He said with a sweetest voice I've ever heard in my life.

I gave him a shy smile as I thanked him and then a knock were heard other side of the door and not long later a woman stepped into the room with a smile. Zac just moved from the bed and went to the other bed, laying his back on the wall that was there as we were facing each others.

"So My name is Helen and I'm your phyciatry." She told me as I just stared at Zac and he gave me some ramarkable glaces so I should concentrade his mother. I shook my head as I concentrated what she was telling and asking. It started just like any other hospital visit.

"So how old are you?" She asked as she was ready to write everything I said as she was sitting on a bench beside me bed.

"I'm 14." I asnwered quikly.

"What is your adress?" She asked as I kept answering her until there came this question I didn't know the answer, it was the time I wished Zac really wouldn't be there.

"Are you dating anybody at the moment?" Was the critical hit what made me nervous.

"I-I don't know." I said as I glanced at Zac clueless. I really wanted him to tell me what to do but he just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed me 'if you want to'." It made me even more nervous, what if I would be saying something he didn't want me to say. Anyway, I took the chance to do what I hoped was our situation at the moment. "yes I am." I said and now not even glancing at Zac, afraiding if he was fine with it.... or not.

"Alright, so can you tell me his name?" She asked, not looking away from the paper.

"ummm." I just stuttered.

"Okay, I think thats enough mom. I'm sure you have some other appointment right now or soon. I just don't want you to be late." He said standing up.

"Alright but can you please answer my latest question?" She asked as she stood up.

"Mom, I am his boyfriend." he said as he stood still.

"Ohh, ummm." She looked at me and him both few seconds as a huge smile spread on her face. "I'm really happy for you two." She said trying not to be so excited than she wanted. "Well I'll see you both later." She said as she walked away from the room quikly.

As the door was closed we both burst out laughing as he walked over and sit on my bed, where he had sitted before that day.

"That was awkward." he said calming down.

"Tell me about it." I said and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, you really want to be together?" He asked with a normal smile as he looked at me.

"Well yeah, if it's okay with you?." She said and asked.

"Of course, it's more than okay with me." He said with a smile as he looked deep in my eyes as I looked back. I swore that we both were about to lean in but a knock interrupted our moment.

"Vanessa, heres your medicals for today." Said my nurse as she gave me my pills.

"Thank you Jess." I thanked her as she walked out of the room. I got out of my bed and Zac gave me a confused face but his face looked normal again when he noticed I just went to take a glass of water as my pills were placed on a table beside my bed. I walked back and sit on my bed as I noticed my pills were gone. "Where did my pills go? Zac do you know?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I have them right here." he said giving me the pills as I put them in my mouth and drank glass of water to get them down to my system.

"Thank you." I smiled as I put my glass on the table beside, turning back to him.

"So, do you want to do something?" he asked me, not knowing nothing else to ask.

"Well, not really." I answered as I was getting nervous, knowing we stopped talking after a while cause we didn't know what to talk about.

"Oh, well, ummm." he said as we dropped into a awkward silence, again.

I suddenly got up from my bed and went into the bathroom that was connected to my hospital room. In the bathroom well I used the toilet but after that I just washed my hands and looked myself from the mirror. I was thinking if this is real or just a dream but I knew this was all true. I just couldn't believe that the guy I've liked 4 whole years, loves me back and we are actually together. I have the boyfriend I've wanted for so long and now that he is mine, I can't think of anything to talk about. I am not going to let that happen, I don't want that to happen. I want us to trust each others and talk about everything and the mostly I want us to be close. I got out of the bathroom and sat back to my bed.

"So, how was it at school today?" I asked from him.

"I don't know, just the normal one. I was just hanging with the guys and girls and we talked about our biology test that is friday. Well Corbin and Monique were flirting like they always do and Ashley was worried about you cause she haven't have the time to see you but I told you that your doing good, though she was still worrying. Well MA came talk to me cause she had somehow get to know that I was here yesterday and she said that she is sorry she haven't came here for a long time but she'll come next week. Well, thats probably all I can think of. So how have your day been in here?" He asked back.

"Well, I've just read some books, sleep and made homeworks and watched tv and some other boring stuff." I said thinking that he really wasn't interested my hospital life.

"Come on, there must be something interesting that happened in here." he said couracing me to tell him.

"Well, umm. Oh I got this strange feeling that I wanna go to church and then one english excersize came to my mind and one thing started to bother my and thats. 'whats the idea of whole around cut thing, I just don't understand.'" I told him.

He just gave me a laugh. "You know, when I was younger I think the same thing about the round cutting thing and only thing I got rid of it was that, that it doesn't make sense at all."(No offence) He smiled at me. "And I think you should ask your nurse if you could go to church, I mean if you really want something, nothing can't stop you. And that's the important thing you have to remember, no matter what." He smiled at me as he started to put my chocolate in one of my drawers.

"I don't think I need that much chocolate anymore. I don't even know how am I supost to even eat all that. Girls really buy lots of chocolate when they are heartbroken, I guess." I giggled as he laughed at my comment.

"Well, I guess thats one of the things you don't get when your shocked or sad about something or cause of someone."

"I guess so. So, what now?" I said or asked.

"I don't know." He said looking me in the eyes as we tried to think something to do.

I just started to blush as we stared at each others and my thinking changed the subject. Now I was just thinking how lucky I am and how it would feel kiss those lips and feel them pressed onto mines. I haven't got my first kiss yet and I've never felt this feeling before. It felt like a magnet that pulled me closer to him by the moment. Our eyes connected fully as we without realizing started to lean in really slowly so if either wants to change it's mind, it would be possible. 15 centimetres, 10, 7, 5, 3, 1, 0,5. Then it happened, our lips meet for a really first lumpy kind of kiss. It was only few seconds when we pulled away and closed our eyes. When I opened my eyes I felt that it was really light but I let my eyes open to get used to the light.

He looked me in the eyes. "Well, that felt weird... In a good way." He said more exactly so I wouldn't start thinking he didn't like it.

"Yeah, good way weird." I lightly smiled back.

"...Can I ask you one question?" he asked me nervously.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

"Was.... Was that your first kiss or have you kissed someone before?" He asked being now really nervous.

"That was my very first kiss, what about you?" I asked back at him.

He looked up in my eyes with an almost not noticeable smile. "That was my first kiss too."

"Thats reliefing to hear." I said to him, knowing exactly how it felt.

"Yeah, same here." He said, his smile spreading bigger.

"Oh my god, clock is already 16.50. I can't believe that time wents by so fast." I said kind of suprised at the time.

"What, is it already that much. Wow, I have to go soon." he said kind of sadly.

"So can you come tomorrow?" I asked wishing he would say yes.

I'm sorry but I can't, I have football practise at 5 pm. Othervise I would come." He said really wishing he could come tomorrow.

"Well, how about the day after tomorrow?" I asked him hopefully, still being little sad cause he isn't coming tomorrow.

"Sure, I promise you to stay here over night on friday, okay?" He said trying to cheer me up.

"Really, would you mom really let you stay here over night?" I said getting more excited by the moment.

"Of course, I just have to make up an idea of why, and my mom has this problem that she can't barely say a word agains me." He said as I giggled and he gave out a little laughter.

"Nobody can ever say a word agains you, you have too much knowledge to that." I smiled.

"Well you were close everytime we argued I hate to admit it but it's true. You almost won me." He said to me.

"yea, right. So do you promise to come friday over night?" I just wanted to hear he really would promise to come.

"I promise that to you. And you can count on that." he smiled at me. "So, do you want me to get you your homeworks? I can ask someone to drop them." He asked.

"No need to, I only have tomorrow biology and alternative subject so no need to." I said with a smile. "But thanks anyway."

"it's okay." he said as his phone started ringing. "Talk to me." Oh, hey mom, again." "Okay, I'll be right there." He said before he hung up.

"You have to go." I said kind of sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I come as soon as I can on friday and thats another promise I make." He said giving me a smile as he went to the bed taking his bag and placing it end of my bed as he came back to me. "I can't wait to see you on friday." He said as he kissed my forehead and pulled back. "I call you tomorrow and friday after my school ends." He said as he rubbed my cheek and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright." I said with a smile as we both leaned to another lumpy kiss.

"Bye." he said after he pulled off and as he said that I could feel his breath hit on my face, loving the feeling.

"Bye." I asnwered as I bit my lip of if I should call him a nickname. I didn't have the guts to so he left the room and I took deep breath. Honestly, this have been the best day of my life. I just hope nothing goes wrong like things are used to going.

**Friday at 14.20.**

My phone rings and I answered it. "Hey you." I said with a smile.

"Hey, so how have you been today?" Asked the voice other side of the line.

"Well, I don't know. Good I guess. I just have been waiting for you to call all day long." I said truthfully.

"Well now I called. Our techer let us PE class little earlier so I had time to take a shower and everything. I am going to start walking over there right now. So I'll see you in 10." he said on the other line.

"I can't wait. Well I let you walking and I'm just gonna go inform the nurse so she can change to you a new sheets." I said.

"Okay, Bye." he said as he hung up.

I laid on my bed with heart beating faster and faster. I lied to him a little cause the nurse already changed the sheets few hours ago. Okay, clock is ticking and I can't wait to see him coming through the door.

Suddenly the door opened. "Knock knock." Zac said as he walked inside but his way was interrupted as I runned over and hugged him tightly, what made him drop his bags down and hug me back. After a while we both pulled away from the hug.

"I guess you missed me just a little." He said with a grin.

"Well, I guess you didn't miss me a lot then." I said back and made him smile even more.

"We both know I missed you hugely." he said kissing my cheek. He then took his bags and put them down beside 'his bed' and he was about to sit down when I took his hand and pulled him closer to me.

"I haven't see you in two days and only I got is a kiss on the cheek." I said really wanting to kiss him.

"You could just kiss me then." he smiled as he put his hand on my cheek and leaned in as I did the same. It was still the same lumpy kiss but it wasn't enough for me, I wanted to show him I missed him more so I unsurely started moving my lips agains him once, hoping him to answer that and I was happy to get the same reaction. We both did that couple times more and then we pulled away.

"Wow." Was the only thing he could say as I looked down. "I didn't except that kind of reaction from you. But I liked it really much."

"Really, cause I just wanted you to know that I really missed you and that.... that I'm seriously with you. I really don't want us to broke-up, ever.

"Me neither, I really want this, I mean us to work out through whatever." He smiled at me sweetly as he pulled me in a hug.

I took in his scent and closed my eyes. "I could stay here forever." I said as I tightened my grip around his neck.

"I know the feeling." he said after a while pulling away from the hug slowly.

"Do you want to watch a movie? The fridays family movie is starting in a bit. Today is coming home alone 3."I said or asked more like.

"Yeah, sure." He said taking the remote and walking with me on a bed since his bed was right under the tv. He opened the tv and put the right channel as we climbed on the bed. We laid beside each others, me on his right side.

Alright, we have been watching the movie almost half an hour now and I cuddled little closer to him, wanting to feel him since our skins didnt even touch each others. I felt his move his hand up what make me pull away further from him. "I'm sorry." I just said.

"You know, you can come closer if you want." he said with his right hand up so I could come there. Well, of course I moved close to him and placed my head on his chest as he placed his right arm around me, his fingertips laying on my stomach. We laughed a lot at the movie cause it was so fun.

Now the end texts started to play and we just laid there in the same position as earlier as I closed my eyes, hearing his heart beat and as he putted his head on mine while closing eyes. We fell asleep there and we didn't even notice that before I heard a meaningfull cough coming from somewhere so I and him woke up at the second.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your both naps but I need some more information since I saw your phsyciatry's papers. Here reads that your a single and there reads that you have an boyfriend so I need some explain to that.

Me and Zac quikly pulled away from each others as we sitted up fully.

"Well, ummm. Now I do have a boyfriend but when I came here I didn't. Is that enough good reason?" I asked her.

"Sure, so when did you started dating and can I ask here that is he your boyfriend that is sitting beside you?" She asked and she felt more curious than like questioning it cause of the papers.

"2 days ago and yeah, he is." I said quikly looking up in his blue orbs and gaving him a quik smile before turning back to my doctor.

"Well congratulations, so what is your name?" She asked him.

"Umm, Zac. My full name reads in the phsyciatry's papers so you can write it there." he said.

"Yeah, your right." She said looking the other papers and copying his full name. "So have you two been sexually active?" She asked and shocked both of us.

"No way." We both said really shocked and we answered right after she asked.

"Okay. I guess thats all since I have in here everything, is your mentruations still normal?" She asked then.

"......Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"When did you have them last time?" She than asked and made me all red and embrassed.

".....Last week." I answered even more awkward and blushing like crazy.

"Well, thanks for your time and I'll see you Vanessa next week." She said before walking out of the door.

"Yeah.... I Can't Wait!" I said kind of mad voice cause she embrassed me totally in front of my boyfried. Boyfriend, I really like the sound of that. I laid down as I saw he had already laid down but I didn't went into his arms though, he had placed the way so I could go there. I guess I made him confused cause he looked at me.

"Whats wrong?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Nothing." I said without a movement.

"Come on. I might of been your boyfriend only couple of days and get to really know you only the days before but I do know that something is wrong. Maybe inside of me is grown some kind of sense that I know when somethings wrong with you." He said to me, making me smile.

"I guess." I said looking at him in the eyes, wanting him to know I told him the truth. Ne nod for me to keep going, understanding what I was doing. "I'm just not used to that somebody ask questions about me in front of people and I really got, I mean I got really, really embrassed when she asked about my menstruations." I said to him and then I looked down.

"I do understand you and you know it doesn't change my feelings for you, no matter what they ask or tell you. I'm always right beside when ever you need me and I want you to tell me everything that bothers you." he said in a voice that I knew he meant more than serious, every single word he said.

I then got up a little and went into his arms, feeling right away secure and this strange feeling came to me that I could not explain but it was good and I loved it. "I love you." I said as I closed my eyes and took in his scent. My head laid on his chest as my hands were playing the hem of his shirt. This was the place I wanted to stay through whatever.

"I love you too, and I will never stop." he said back as his arm was around my waist and other was stroking my hair lovingly. I hope our situation wasn't ever going to change. Everything was so perfect right now.

_Love_Älskar_Rakkaus_Amore_T'aime_Liebe_

Be sure to tell me if you want a sequal. If I write one, tell me where should I start it and heres some options:

1. Just where I left it from.

2. After Vanessa gets out of the hospital.

3. When she is going back to school.

4. Few days, months or years later. How long time later?

5. Tell me your own suggestion.

_Love_Älskar_Rakkaus_Amore_T'aime_Liebe_

Keep your faith in love cause then you got strenght to get through whatever. Without true love there is no life and without life there is nobody. So keep your faith in love though sometimes you feel like it doesn't even existed. 3

_Love_Älskar_Rakkaus_Amore_T'aime_Liebe_

XoXo FoReVeR

LoveIsAllAroundYou


End file.
